Evil Gathering
Story Aboard an Incursean ship, a group of Incursean sentries walk by. After they pass, a pink portal opens, as Portaler with a closed right eye comes out. The portal disappears, as Portaler curls up into a ball, rolling across the floor. Incursean 1: So I told her, “Just hop along, little tadpole!” The two Incurseans laugh, as Portaler goes around the corner. He opens up, stopping in front of a wall. His antennas and stomach glow, as a portal forms on the wall, essentially creating a hole in it. He walks through into a room where Attea and Eighteight were, their backs to the wall. Attea: And then, Daddy cuts me off from command just because I failed to catch John Smith! I mean, sure, I disobeyed orders as well, but it’s so frustrating! One day, I’ll be the leader of the Incurseans, and then he’ll be sorry! Eighteight: (Speaks in native tongue) Portaler reverts, revealing the Bandaged Man. Bandaged Man: Aw, daddy issues. Typical of a pathetic little girl. Attea: Huh?! (Attea and Eighteight turn, startled by Bandaged Man’s appearance.) Eighteight, capture the intruder! Eighteight pulls out two blasters, opening fire at Bandaged Man. Bandaged Man dodges in a zombie like motion, as he appears in front of Eighteight, hand up to her face. He turns into Goat Foo, his right eye closed, and releases a mana burst, knocking her away. Goat Foo: Too b-b-b-b-bad. Goat Foo’s ear twitches, as he leans backwards, his horns almost touching the floor as he dodges a side swipe from Attea’s tongue. She retracts the tongue, furious. Attea: Too bad for you! Attea charges in, jumping and punching the ground, Goat Foo rolling away. She charges in, throwing several jabs and kicks, Goat Foo dodging with ease. Goat Foo jumps, and kicks Attea in the head, then blasts her with a mana hoof, knocking her to the ground. Incursean soldiers enter the room, all of them pointing blasters at Goat Foo. Goat Foo stares at them evilly with his one green eye, the soldiers becoming nervous. Rana: What is going on here?! (Rana moves to the front of the group.) Identify yourself and prepare to be vaporized! Goat Foo reverts, Bandaged Man raising his hands over his head. Bandaged Man: I call parley. Take me to your leader. Rana and the Incurseans lead Bandaged Man to the throne room, Attea and Eighteight going off to the side. Milleous is on his throne, confused on what was happening. Raff is by his side. Milleous: Why are you bringing this miscreant in front of me?! Rana: He called, parley, Lord Emperor Milleous. I was obligated to bring him to you. Milleous: (In high pitch voice) You say that as if we honor that. (In deeper voice) But you’ve got guts, kid. I’ll hear what you have to say. Bandaged Man: Thank you, Lord Emperor Milleous. Attea: But daddy! He broke into my room! Milleous: Silence! You’re still on probation! (Attea grumbles, as she stands down.) Continue. Bandaged Man: I did break in here, yes, as there is no better way to gain an audience with you, leader of the most bloodthirsty creatures of the galaxy. Why are you being so timid in your actions?! A few hijackings here, a few failed conquests of planets. Have you really fallen so low? Milleous: (In high pitch voice) I’m liking you less now. (In deeper voice) Get to the point. Bandaged Man: I would like to enlist in the Incursean army, and become a general to lead the Deathless Incursean Empire into the greatest war this galaxy’s ever seen! Milleous: Hm. Is he strong? Rana: He had downed Eighteight and Princess Attea by the time I got there. Attea: Hey! Raff: Emperor Milleous, I strongly advise we just dispose of this man. He seems like nothing but trouble. Milleous: Just hold on a minute, Raff. He wants to be a general. It’s only fitting that we test his abilities. And if he dies in the ring, well, it saves us a blaster shot. If you win the battle, I might take you seriously. Bandaged Man: (He points to his bandage) Is this not proof enough of my status as a warrior? Milleous: Only that someone got the better of you. Bandaged Man: Very well. I shall desolate your solider then. Milleous smiles at the answer. End Scene The Incurseans were gathered in the arena in the bay below, Milleous sitting on a throne. Raff stands on his left, while Attea stands on her right, Eighteight behind her. Bandaged Man was standing in the middle of the ring, waiting for an opponent. Bandaged Man: Hurry up already. Milleous: Our challenger is eager to go! Now, may I present, our toughest Incursean, Jorgen Von Strangle! Jorgen Von Strangle hops into the arena, the crowd roaring in excitement. Jorgen swings his arms, taking in the applause. He then turns to Bandaged Man. Jorgen: I am Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest Incursean in the Galaxy! I will squish you like puny little injured man that you are. Bandaged Man: All muscle, no intellect. Tell me, what is the best way to win? Jorgen: Less talk, more smash! Jorgen hops forward, swinging a fist. Bandaged Man barrel rolls to the side, as Jorgen rolls as he falls, having been tripped. Jorgen stands up, as Bandaged Man jumps and lands on Jorgen’s back. Bandaged Man: It’s about knowing your opponent. Their strengths, their weaknesses. Jorgen spins, Bandaged Man jumping off. He glows green, as he transforms into Vicktor Stein, his right eye sewn shut. He lands, punching his hand. Vicktor Stein: And break them. Jorgen charges at Vicktor Stein, who side steps out of the way. Vicktor Stein throws a punch, as Jorgen hops into the air, landing behind Vicktor Stein and grabbing his towers, lifting him. Vicktor Stein’s towers spark, as he electrocutes Jorgen. Jorgen drops Vicktor Stein, as he falls down, out cold. Vicktor Stein reverts. Bandaged Man: That good enough for you, Emperor? Something slams hard into Bandaged Man’s back, sending him flying into the wall of the arena. He groans as he stands up, seeing Trumbipulor, an elephant like alien standing there. He’s wearing black underwear held up by purple belts and suspenders. His mouth is at the tip of his trunk. Milleous: Not quite. You defeated the toughest Incursean. But not our toughest warrior. I am proud to introduce Trumbipulor! Trumbipulor: Is this all you’ve got? A little pipsqueak of a weakling? Bandaged Man: My, what a big trunk you have. Trumbipulor: Gee thanks! My cousin’s is a little longer, but he decided to become a writer inste, hey! No distracting me! Bandaged Man turns into Swampfire, the Incurseans in the audience groaning, holding their noses. Trumbipulor sniffs the air, groaning. Trumbipulor: Pee-yoo! You stink! Swampfire releases methane from his hands, Trumbipulor caught in the gas. Trumbipulor coughs and falls to one knee. Swampfire then throws seeds, plants growing and trapping Trumbipulor. Swampfire: Your response to my earlier statement should've been, “All the better to smell you with, my dear.” Swampfire releases more methane, Trumbipulor coughing violently, his trunk curled up. Incurseans in the first few rows had passed out from the smell. Swampfire: The first aspect of a strong warrior is intelligence. Being able to find your opponent’s weakness. The other aspect. Swampfire transforms into Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire: Is completely demolishing the foe. Prevent them from getting up again. Killing you would be bad, as once I’m the lead General, I’ll have good use for a soldier like you. Ultimate Swampfire releases a fire blast, it igniting on contact with the methane, crumbling the arena in the process. Trumbipulor flies at Milleous, who hops out of the way. Trumbipulor crashes into the throne, everyone startled. Plants break out of the ground, as Ultimate Swampfire walks up it, taking blaster fire from Eighteight and Attea. He raises his arms, seeds bursting open and extending vines that pierce their blasters, destroying them. Ultimate Swampfire stops in front of Milleous, reverting. Bandaged Man: And that’s, only a taste of my power. Milleous: How’d you get John Smith’s powers? Bandaged Man: I stole them. Milleous: Well, let me officially welcome you. State your name, so I can give you your title. Bandaged: I am, the Intellectuary. Milleous: Well, welcome, General Intellectuary. I’ll call a few friends, and we’ll begin planning for a galactic war. Characters * Intellectuary * Milleous * Attea * Eigheight * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trumbipulor * Rana * Raff Aliens * Portaler * Goat Foo (first re-appearance) * Vicktor Stein (first re-appearance) * Swampfire (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Swampfire (first re-appearance) Trivia * The Bandaged Man's name is revealed to be the Intellectuary. * The Intellectuary begins his plans for war, recruiting the Incurseans to his cause. * Due to Intellectuary having his right eye concealed, all his alien transformations have their right eye closed. * It's revealed that Attea was put on probation for disobeying orders in Stranded (John Smith 10). Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc